Nekozawa's New Recruit
by darthvader17
Summary: What would happen to the Host Club if their only girl went to join the DARK SIDE?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Host Club, nor the Black Magic Club.

**Prologue **

"To give entertainment to female students is what we do."

The Host Club was known to have this goal. This goal would not be achieved if beautiful and charismatic male students were not behind this club, right? Yet, Haruhi was not designed for the Host Club, because she was a girl of course, a secret that she has kept within the Host Club.

If it weren't for breaking that expensive vase, she would never have to join and work for the Host Club so as to pay the debt. Despite the fact that she had been exerting so much effort in everything that they told her to do like bringing in lots of customers every afternoon, standing up for cosplays and attending Hunny's tea parties, still, her debt was as high as Mt. Everest. Sometimes, she felt that Kyoya keeps on adding into her debt behind her back so that she could not leave the Host Club, which Haruhi thinks was so not impossible.

Despite of it all, being an only-girl-member of the Host Club made her happy.

But it wouldn't change the fact that she was itching to be free of her debt.

And she would go to great lengths so as to pay that stupid debt.

Haruhi nooded as she shook hands with him.

And the deal was on.


	2. chapter 1

**darthvader17:** yipee! the computer problem is solved at last! (applause) however, i can't update my stories everyday since i have two cousins here who use the PC like there is no tomorrow so i'm really sorry for the dealy. well at least, i won't be updating in like 1-2 months like before right? anyways, thanks to my first reviewers for your wonderful reviews. I know that the HaruXneko is so alien and now that you have mentioned it, i might add a little romantic moments between those two. (hahahah!) anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!!!!!! =)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Visitor**

People might find it strange when they enter the Music Room but to Haruhi, it was perfectly normal.

Haruhi entered the Music Room and was glad that they were busy. At least, she will have time to study for her exam the next day. People like Haruhi would work and study that hard since she was an aspiring lawyer.

She saw Tamaki, in his usual corner, having a meltdown probably since the twins were there near him. It was tormenting-Tamaki-time. Kyoya was as usual, with his files, looking for ways to improve the Club. Hunny was busy eating his all time favorite cake while his silent cousin, Mori, was watching him.

Haruhi fell to the nearest sofa to rest for a bit. She was about to get her book from her bag when the twins sat beside her.

"You're our toy Haruhi"

"You're ours."

Haruhi let out a sigh. She should've known. Why would the redheads leave Tamaki behind? To tease Haruhi, of course.

"Oooh. Look brother. Haruhi is studying." Kaoru said.

"Yes" Haruhi told them hardly as she turned to the page with that topic they were supposed to study on.

"Since you're already studying for our test tomorrow…" Hikaru began.

"How about??"

Haruhi turned to Kaoru. He and Hikaru were grinning now. "How about what?"

"You tutor us?" the twins said in chorus.

Haruhi sighed. "You guys have lots of extra time at home." _Since you have lots of maids who will follow your every command._ Haruhi thought. "Also, I heard that you guys have a personal tutor?" Haruhi glared at them.

"Please Haruhi." Kaoru begged. "We can't deny what you are saying but – "

"You wouldn't want your best friends to fail right?" Hikaru finished Kaoru sentence then gave a wink to his brother.

Haruhi perfectly knew that the twins were bluffing. The twins were already done studying and the scene where she saw the twins poring over their History books during their morning break gave proof to that miracle.

"Haruheeee!"

Looking up to see who called her, Haruhi saw Tamaki approaching her and the twins.

"My beautiful daughter." Tamaki said, pulling Haruhi off the twins. "You should stay away from those two bad influences."

The twins were looking at each other, devilish grins spreading wide across their faces.

"How can you tell Haruhi to do that when you are not even her father?" Hikaru told Tamaki.

"Yeah. You're only doing that since you're jealous." Kaoru said.

Tamaki came to halt. He looked at Kyoya who was examining the files on his clipboard.

"Mother, is it bad for me to stop my daughter from hanging with these two?" he asked as he pointed at the twins.

"The twins are only referring to the fact that she's only your daughter as a figurehead." Kyoya simply answered.

The twins grinned.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi turned and saw Kyoya gesturing her to come. Haruhi was glad to be free of those three. Eventhough she played a big part of tormenting Tamaki like the twins biting the cookie bits on her face, still, tormenting Tamaki was not her cup of tea.

"I want you to put up these decorations for our cosplay tomorrow." Kyoya said as he put down a big box filled with decorations.

Haruhi groaned at the sight of the gigantic box. "Do I get any help?" Haruhi said, hoping for a good response.

"I don't think so." Kyoya said without looking at her from his file. "Don't worry though. I'll reduce your debt by an eight. _You_ must start at once."

_So much effort for a very teeny weeny gain._ Haruhi thought sadly.

"Okay." Haruhi said as she got the box, hoping that this day won't get any worse.

"There are lots of decorations in there." Kyoya said as he left her. "You better get strated."

Haruhi hated it when Kyoya tells him to do different kinds of things but still, her debt was at its peak since Kyoya kept on charging her for doing stuff like eating this food, wearing this costume, and everything else. She wanted so much to complain but she can't. There was a reason why Kyoya was called the Shadow King.

While Haruhi was putting up the decorations, she felt someone tugging her.

Looking down, she saw Hunny, offering her a bite of his chocolate cake.

Haruhi thought for a moment. What's the worse that could happen if she ate it? Haruhi smiled.

"Haru-chan." Hunny said, smiling.

"Mitsukuni, Haruhi is busy. You can always invite her after her work." Maori said.

"Oh. I'll take it Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said as she took the bite of the cake.

"Two hundred for the cake and three hundred for messing up around while putting up the decorations, Haruhi." Kyoya said from a far.

Haruhi gasped. There goes Kyoya's charge-Haruhi again. This made her mad that she hardened her knuckles.

"That's it!" Haruhi shouted. Hunny jumped back. Tamaki and the twins looked at her with shocked faces.

"You always tell me to do this and do that but you keep on charging me with expenses! Is there any other way to pay that stupid debt without you charging me all the time?!"

Suddenly, the door of the Music Room creaked open.

All of them gasped at the unexpected sight.


	3. chapter 2

**Darthvader17**: whew. I'm so sorry for the late updates. School is so tiring. Wish it was summer already. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who commented on my writing skills. I hope that in the following chapters, I have satisfied what you wanted.. I'm so sorry for the mistakes and everything.. hope you're not mad.. haha! Anyway.. it was a really big help.. Thanks again! Here is chapter 2.

+Okay. Some info's here are just made-up like the where the Black Magic Club is and etc. I hope it fits.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Nekozawa's offer**

A yellow puppet doll peeped inside the Music Room. The Host Club knew what that puppet was.

It was no other than Belzenef, Nekozawa's voodoo doll.

Tamaki backed off. He had his share of the "curse" of the voodoo doll, or so he thought. The others were glued to their positions. No one dared to move.

"A message for Haruhi Fujioka. From my master, Umehito Nekozawa."

All of them were still too shocked to move. A talking puppet was not something they could get used to, even though a part of the arm controlling the doll can be seen.

"F-for me?" Haruhi asked.

That was definitely a shock. They knew Nekozawa well, like the fact that he refers to those people who drags him into the light as "murderers". They seldom see him go out on a time like this but Nekozawa being outside in the Music Room, wanting a word with Haruhi, felt like alien to the Host Club.

The Host Club was so still, especially Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru were exchanging curious glances. It was like standing forever, but then, Haruhi went to the door. Tamaki whimpered.

It wasn't that Nekozawa looked scary but anyone who didn't know him that much would think that he is a creepy guy, with the cloak and the puppet. Haruhi could still not believe Nekozawa to be there. As usual, Nekozawa was looking down, covering his face, like the only thing left for him to do was to run and get out of that place. As expected from a photo phobic.

"What's the matter Nekozawa?" Haruhi asked.

"I wanted somewhere more private to talk to you." Nekozawa said.

Haruhi was digesting the fact that Nekozawa wanted to talk to her, alone. After all, no one in Ouran gets to experience this everyday.

"Uhm. Okay." Haruhi said. It's not like he was a psychopath or whatever.

Nekozawa started walking down the stairs. Haruhi followed.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran after her but was stopped by Kyoya. All of them saw the whole thing but never knew what it was about. The twins were exchanging worried looks. Hunny looked at Mori, as he himself was worried too.

"I think, we should wait here." Kyoya told them.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Hikaru asked as he headed for the door, but Kyoya closed it.

"I think, Umehito just wants a private word with her." Kyoya told them.

"What does Umehito want with my daughter?" Tamaki asked. He still could not bear the fact that Haruhi was with Nekozawa.

"Where do you think they are going?" Hikaru asked. He too did not like Haruhi to be with that freaky guy.

"Where else Hikaru?" Kaoru told his brother. "If Umehito wants a word with Haruhi, he's bringing her to the dungeons. I mean the underground part of the school."

"Where the Black Magic Club is?" Hunny asked, hugging his Usa-chan as if it was Haruhi. Mori patted Hunny's back.

"Probably." Kyoya said as he shifted his glasses and went to his clipboard.

Tamaki was dying to follow but Kyoya simply placed a hand on his shoulder, suppressing Tamaki's worries. "I think we should wait for Haruhi and let her tell us what happened."

* * *

"I never knew that your club was here in the dungeons - I mean here, underground." Haruhi said as she and Nekozawa walked deeper down into the school.

Nekozawa never said a word since they left the Music Room until he came to halt. Haruhi stopped too.

"I think this is just right."

The two stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to where the Black Magic Club was. Haruhi noticed that it was pretty dark there compared to where the Music Room was. Only candles were giving them light to see where they were. There was also a corridor. Doors were at the sides.

"I realized that it wouldn't be appropriate for me to let you enter the house of the Black Magic Club yet…." Nekozawa trailed off.

Haruhi's head was starting to spin. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"I learned that you needed a great amount of money." Nekozawa started.

Haruhi felt nervous. "Y-yes. But, how did you know that?"

"Never mind that." Nekozawa said. "The important thing is, I have an offer for you."

Haruhi gulped. Where was this going?

"Haruhi, I want you to join the Black Magic Club." Nekozawa said.

Haruhi gasped. "J-join your club?" It was a lot to take in.

"Yes." Nekozawa replied. "In exchange, I'll give you 3 milllion yen."

Haruhi blinked. _3 milllion yen? That's almost half of my debt to the Host Club!_

"I'll give you time to think." Nekozawa said as he headed for the third door on the right. "When you have decided, you know where to find me."

Haruhi thought about it as she watched Nekozawa enter the room. This was what she had been hoping for. To reduce her debt any means possible. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice herself going back to the Music Room.

Yes. Haruhi was definitely going to accept the offer. "I wouldn't get another chance like this." She talked to herself. "If I'll do this, I won't have to bring in lots of customers and most of all; I'll be free of my debt, leave the Host Club and live a peaceful life." Haruhi was glad at the thought. But then, there were glitches.

She forgot to ask how long she'll be a member of that club but she was sure that it won't last long.

"But, what about the Host Club?"

Haruhi also forgot to ask about the rules of his offer. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts. Of course, she was going to miss them. No more babbling Hunny, silent Mori, Kyoya's calculating mood, the twins' endless teasings and Tamaki's unending cries of "Haruheee!"

She thought hard. This was what she had been waiting for. She was left with two options.

Either join the Black Magic Club for who knows how long or be a Host Club dog forever.

Haruhi made up her mind. She didn't notice that she was in the Music Room at last and that everyone was there in an instant.

"What happened?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Did he curse you too?"

Haruhi looked at their concerned faces. It was getting hard to leave them. She did enjoy being a member of the club but it was time to take matters the fast way. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

Haruhi took a deep breath then she said. "I'm going to join the Black Magic Club."

They were all silent, with eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

The twins let out a laugh. "You're joking, right?" they said in chorus.

"I'm serious." Haruhi said then she started telling them what happened.

"I think we should vote on it." Tamaki said aloud when Haruhi was finally done.

"I agree." Hikaru said. "Haruhi belongs to the Host Club."

"Not really." Kaoru interjected.

A pair of five eyes looked at Kaoru.

"It's in the school handbook you know." Kaoru said defensively.

"Yes. Kaoru's right." Kyoya said. "It said that a student can join up to two clubs."

"But, it depends on the rules of the club." Hunny said. "If it limits your membership to a club into one, you're committed to that club."

Mori nodded in agreement.

Tamaki had a thought and said "Well then, from now on, I declare that the Host Club – "

"It's too late to change the rules now." Kyoya said.

"But mother, we don't know what will happen to Haruhi. Maybe Umehito might curse Haruhi as what he did to me." Tamaki said.

"We have no choice. Haruhi has made her decision." Kyoya said as he looked at Haruhi who was so quiet.

Haruhi could not believe it. Was the Host Club not mad of her choice?

But it hurt her to leave her friends.

She may have made her decision but Haruhi never thought that it would be hard to let go of the club.

"I'm sorry guys." She told them as she went out of the Music Room before she could change her mind.

* * *

The trip down to the Black Magic Club did not take long. Having familiarized the way, Haruhi went to the room where the Black Magic Club was, she knocked and then Nekozawa greeted her.

"Well?"

Haruhi breathed deeply. She hoped that the Host Club was going to forgive her for this. "I'm in."

Nekozawa stretched out his empty hand.

Haruhi nodded as she shook hands with him.

And the deal was on.


	4. chapter 3

**darthvader17: **weeeeeeeee! I'm back in business! Wohoo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – new recruit**

"This way, Haruhi-kun."

Haruhi followed Nekozawa as they went inside the abandoned classroom in the underground part of the school.

"Uh, Nekozawa-sama. Why can't you add just a little light here?" Haruhi asked when they were finally in the room. The abandoned classroom was pretty dark since only a handful of candles were lighting up the place. The room was a little like the Music Room, with all the chairs and tables but what caught Haruhi's attention most was the big cabinet full of…

"Voodoo dolls?" Haruhi asked as she took a closer look.

"Hai." Nekozawa replied.

Haruhi looked the voodoo dolls hard. It wasn't that she liked the voodoo dolls but she got fascinated at the different faces and designs that they had.

"Each doll is unique in its' own way." Nekozawa said. "Its' uniqueness will suit its owner's character.

"Character?" Haruhi asked.

"It means that those dolls are given to the Black Magic Club members, with each member having a unique ability, Haruhi-senpai"

Haruhi never heard that voice before and saw that it belonged to a small girl, who like Nekozawa, was also wearing a cloak, with its hood on and a puppet doll on her right hand.

"I believe you have met Kirimi, Haruhi-kun." Nekozawa said as he approached his little sister.

Haruhi gasped to find out that the happy and afraid-of-the-dark little girl like Kirimi was now on the dark side with Nekozawa. Just like his older brother, Kirimi's features were also covered.

"Soon enough Haruhi-kun, you'll get your own voodoo doll." Nekozawa said.

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "M-My voodoo doll?"

"Of course Haruhi-senpai." replied Kirimi as she and her brother exchanged meaningful glances. "You are a member of the Black Magic Club now so you get to have a doll."

"Uhm, now that I joined you club, are there any rules to be observed?" Haruhi asked them.

"Oh." Nekozawa said. "Rules. I think it's time to tell Haruhi-kun Kirimi." Nekozawa added a look at Kirimi.

Kirimi nodded then she approached Haruhi who was waiting for their answer.

"Since you are a member of the Black Magic Club Haruhi-senpai, of course there are rules to abide." Kirimi started. "The Black Magic Club requires its members to adapt, or should we say _love_ the dark."

"L-Love the dark?" Haruhi said in disbelief. "Isn't that a little dark?"

Both Nekozawa and Kirimi looked at each other like Haruhi was speaking in a different language. "You should know Haruhi-senpai that Black Magic won't work if there is not enough 'darkness' in the atmosphere."

_So that's why it was also called the Black Magic Club aside from the fact that they spread Black Magic._ Haruhi thought. "So, I just have to be a fully-fledged Black Magic Club member and I'll get my reward, right?"

"If you say so, then yes." Nekozawa replied. "Also, this club has its own activities and you too should participate in these activities. But first, you should master the art of Black Magic."

"So, it was just like when I was being a host in the Host Club." Haruhi murmured to herself when she remembered the first time she joined the Host Club while Tamaki was throwing her tips on how to be a good host.

"The basics are just easy to learn Haruhi-senpai." Kirimi added. "First, you adapt to the dark, learn Black Magic and then engage people to join our club."

"So," Haruhi said as she thought of what Kirimi just said. "This club is not a super exclusive club, right?"

"Oh no it's not." Nekozawa replied. "You have seen me invite people to see the beauty of Black Magic but you were the only one that we have convinced so far."

_That's because you're filthy rich bastards._ Haruhi thought. "So, I'll just do what I am told then I'll get the reward?"

"Hai." The siblings replied.

So, all Haruhi would do was be a Black Magic Club member and then she'll get the 3 million yen. But, she would have to do that as fast as she could or she will still be paying her debt to the Host Club even after she graduates. She knew Kyoya would love any excuse to increase her debt.

"Well then, I better get started." Haruhi told them as she imagined herself leaving the Host Club, debt-free.

"No need to rush Haruhi-kun." Nekozawa said. "You can start tomorrow."

"Since you would be starting to adapt to the dark, you should wear these from now on Haruhi-senpai." Kirimi said as she handed Haruhi three sets of sleeveless sweaters with hoods. "Always remember that Black Magic is useless without the dark."

Haruhi examined the sweaters and thought that they weren't that bad at all. But then,

"Do the sweaters get to reduce the reward?" Haruhi asked. She was hoping that Nekozawa was not like Kyoya.

"No, Haruhi-senpai. All the things here are free." Kirimi answered.

"Really?" Haruhi asked and she felt relieved. She started wearing one of the sweaters with a black color. So, all of the things here were free. Haruhi wondered if the food was also free so she shyly asked Kirimi.

"Yeah." Kirimi said. "Suit yourself Haruhi-senpai."

Kirimi led Haruhi to another part of the room where was a long table laid for them, with lots of food.

_This is better than the Host Club!_ Haruhi thought as she, Nekozawa and Kirimi sat down to eat. As usual, only two candles were providing them light. Haruhi was still adjusting to this new atmosphere and she knew that she could do it. Who wouldn't do it when the exchange was 3 million yen?

Haruhi felt full when the three of them were done eating. It was a delicious feast since she was able to eat her fave food again. Fatty tuna.

Haruhi thanked the two siblings. She was starting to like their Club but,

"Uhm, Nekozawa-sama," Haruhi asked when she headed for the door. "How long do I have to be a member in this Club?"

Nekozawa stopped for a moment then he answered. "If you're able to convince 100 people to join our club, _fast_, then we can give you the reward, _fast_."

"Oh." Haruhi said as she mouthed numbers, counting how many days it would take her.

"One last thing Haruhi-kun," Nekozawa said when Haruhi headed for the door. "Can you minimize the time being in the Host Club? That's part of the rules."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Y-You mean a-avoid the Host Club?"

"You should go now Haruhi-senpai. You have a long day tomorrow." Kirimi said as she pushed the shocked Haruhi outside. She then closed the door.

Kirimi then turned to her brother who was talking to Belzenef.

"Onii-chan, of all the people that we could have convinced, why - "

"Haruhi-kun?" Nekozawa asked her. "First of all imouto, Haruhi is the only one we can convince when it comes to money." Nekozawa said as he remembered one of the conversations he had the other day. "Second, Haruhi-kun is an influential member of the Host Club so a person like Haruhi-kun can convince a lot of people to join our club." Nekozawa added a smile since the plan was going accordingly.

* * *

**darthvader17:** whew. Glad that was over. Anyway, did I do a great job or a worse job? Review review review please! Thanks! =)


	5. chapter 4

**darthvader17:** whew! haha.. stupid me.. anyway, here is chapter 4.. hope you'll enjoy it.. and, i hope my writing has improved.=)

*thanks **Sergeant LemoOon**! now i know that onee-chan is for sis and onii-chan is for bro.. THANKS! (i would have been humiliated ;] ) thanks for adding my story in your fave stories!!!

***ruff1298**, thanks for the review! uhm, you wouldn't mind if i'll make you my mentor, right? i would really like it if you want to be my mentor since you have good reviews (although they were a bit depressing but i have moved on!!) and also, i can tell that you are a really good author basing on the comments that you have given so far. thanks again!

***lulu halulu**! my old pal ever since his girl! haha!! thanks a lot.. when are you updating your story about the music room?! please update soon!

***konata-nee-chan**! weeee! you're here again! thanks for the support

***superkim111**.. THANKS! adding my story in your fave list is so overwhelming.. THANKS!!!

please review!! thanks! =)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – reverse psychology**

Meanwhile, in the Third Music Room…

_(banner outside the Third Music Room: Host Club closed for now. Having an urgent meeting. Sorry to our lovely customers.)_

The Host Club, except for Haruhi, was gathered together. Meanwhile, Tamaki was pacing up and down.

"We should not let Haruhi join that scary club." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, imagine if Nekozawa will find out about Haruhi's secret." Kaoru said to his brother and he glanced at Tamaki.

Tamaki stopped, like he was pierced with a big arrow.

"Oh. If Nekozawa finds out, he will fall for our Haruhi in no time." Hikaru added.

***Tamaki's mind***

**[ Innermind theater #1 ]**

"Nekozawa-sama, I never knew that a secretive person like you have a beautiful face." The long-haired version of Haruhi spoke to the hooded Nekozawa.

"But my beauty is nothing compared to your beauty, Haruhi." Nekozawa replied.

***end***

"Waaaaah! Mom, what are we going to do?" Tamaki asked, pulling his own hair since he could not bear it anymore. "As her father, I should choose who the proper person for my daughter is."

"Probably him." The twins murmured together.

"Why don't we convince Haruh-chan to quit the Black Magic Club and make her come back? Isn't that a great idea Takashi?" Hunny told Mori.

"Hai." Mori answered.

"I can't stand this." Tamaki said as _real_ tears formed in his heartbreaking eyes. "My beautiful daughter, with that cursed guy! Imagine my daughter become like this," he pulled out a big picture of Nekozawa, "from this!" he pulled out another picture, this time, it was Haruhi, still in middle school. He then went to his usual corner to mourn over Haruhi's picture.

"But, of all the people that Nekozawa could have convinced, why did he choose Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"According to my investigations," Kyoya told them as he opened his binder full of information, "he was interested in Haruhi since Haruhi would be a great asset to his club. A strong point there is that, people would be convinced to join his club if an influential person like Haruhi joined him."

"If all of us want Haruhi back," Tamaki said, as he appeared in front of them, "then, operation bring-back-Haruhi-to-the-Host-Club shall now begin!"

"Yes my lord!" the twins exclaimed.

"But, Tama-chan," Hunny asked. "How are we going to convince Haru-chan?"

Tamaki smiled at himself like he just made the best plan ever made. "Very simple Hunny-senpai." He then went to his whiteboard, prepared with stick-figure drawings that seemed to pull another figure which appeared to be Haruhi. "We beg and plead to Haruhi."

"That won't be easy." Kyoya told them from his clipboard.

Having heard this, Tamaki went to his corner again.

"Ootoro." Mori murmured.

All of them gasped.

"Precisely Mori-senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed as if the idea was originally his. **[ invincible banner above Tamaki that said LIAR ]**

"Remeber what Haruhi's dad told us before?" Kyoya said. "Once Haruhi has decided, there is no way she'll turn back."

"My lord!" the twins approached Tamaki who was planning another mission to bring back Haruhi. "The subject is not likely to be convinced!"

"As her father, I would do all what it takes to keep my lovely daughter Haruhi in the right path!" Tamaki told them.

"The right path to ruining her future." the twins murmured to themselves.

"Convincing an independent person like Haruhi would be tough." Kyoya told them, not bothering to look them over his files. "If you want her back, all you need to use on Haruhi is a little reverse psychology."

"Reverse Psychology?" the other five asked.

"Hai. If you start making Haruhi think that her being in the Black Magic Club is the greatest thing in the world, she might change her mind about it." Kyoya explained.

Tamaki frowend. "But Mom, if we show that to Haruhi, don't you think she may even want to be in that Club?"

"Think about it, Dad. If you guys act like you're really happy about her being in that club, she will think that you won't care about not being with her," Kyoya explained.

"Hmm." Hikaru mumbled, his face frowning in concentration. "You know Kyoya-senpai, it's hard to believe, but,"

"I think you are actually right Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru said. The twins had evil grins across their faces, probably planning another trick.

"Well then, let the Reverse-Psychology-mission begin!" Tamaki told them. He then pointed at the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru. Find another person to play your tricks on that you usually play on Haruhi before."

"Yes sir!" the twins replied.

"Mom, you could pretend like being in the Host Club is a really great experience so that she will really miss it." Tamaki told Kyoya.

"Now you're getting it Dad." Kyoya simply answered.

"Mori senpai!" Tamaki turned to Mori. "you also act like being in that club is a good thing for Haruhi."

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!" Hunny tugged Tamaki. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Eat your cakes Hunny-senpai." Tamaki turned to Hunny.

Hunny turned back glumly and ate his cakes but then, the small boy thought of something.

"Tama-chan! I could act like my chocolate and strawberry cakes are the most delicious things in the world so that Haru-chan will miss them."

"Hai Hunny-senpai." Tamaki told him. "For a father like me would do anything to get her beautiful daughter back!"

***Tamaki's mind***

**[ Innermind theater #2 ]**

"Haruhi! Don't fret!" Tamaki called when he arrived to the place where Nekozawa held Haruhi as his prisoner. "For I am here, your prince and savior."

"Tamaki-sama." Haruhi let out a sigh of relief then she flashed a smile at Tamaki who was wearing an armor..

***end***

Little did Tamaki know that he was being watched by the Host Club since his mouth was hanging open from the day dream.

"Kyoya-senpai." the twins approached Kyoya.

"Me and Kaoru were planning about our ultimate weapon like the biting-off-the-cookies on Haruhi's face and the licking-off-the-crumbs,"

Tamaki looked at them and smiled at himself since there wasn't any Haruhi to be played on the twins' tricks on.

"But, we don't know who to play that on." Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.

"Yes. Mom, if we act like the Host Club is something that Haruhi will miss, who are we going to use as a Haruhi-dummy?" Tamaki frowned.

***high power motor***

"Oh hohohohohoho!!"

The Host Club looked to see who made the familiar sound.

"A united Host Club, all determined to bring back Haruhi. Oh! The thought of it makes me wanna eat 3 bowls or rice!"

Suddenly, 6 imaginary light bulbs ignited that moment.

"Renge-chan!" Tamaki said as he approached Renge who was still standing on her pedestal. "A beautiful lady like you is just the right daughter for me. Your beauty matches my beauty and people would think that you are my daughter." Tamaki said and then he held up Renge's chin.

"Get lost phony prince." Renge barked then she approached Kyoya.

***Tamaki turned to a human powder and started disintegrating***

"Kyoya-senpai!" Renge said as she greeted Kyoya with her dashing smile. "I am glad to see you again."

"Same here Renge-chan." Kyoya replied who also smiled at her. "So, Renge-chan, since you are the female manager of the Host Club, why make your visits here very often? The only thing you do is appear for three minutes and you won't even bother to talk to the customers to meet their needs."

"Damn, Kyoya-senpai is soo good." the twins mumbled.

"So, why won't you consider my request? I'm sure our customers would be interested in an otaku like you." Kyoya said then he smiled again at Renge.

_The Haruhi-dummy is in the bag_. the twins high-fived and smirked.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai." Renge could not believe what she was hearing. "I-I would love to do that!"

"So, you want to be a temporary host?" Kyoya asked her.

"Hai!"

Just then, Tamaki's plan, the twins' plan, Hunny and Mori's plan and finally, Kyoya's plan were all set.

* * *

**darthvader17:** weeeeeeeee! i hope this was a good chapter. please review!!! and oh.. THANKS to those who reviewed!!! =)


	6. chapter 5

**darthvader17**: it feels good to be back!!! Weeeeeeee!!! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**chibisuke07**! Haha! THANKS a lot!!

**BunnyRabbitofDOOM**! Thanks for adding my story in your list! Haha! =]

Thanks for the review and for reading **ImmaLOSER **;]

Thanks for adding my story **i-heart-kaoru**

PS, I heart Kaoru too but I like Tamaki better. No offense there [=

please review everyone!! THANKS again!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Mission is a GO!**

It was still a shock for Haruhi that she was going to spend a little time now in the Host Club since it was part of the deal.

She can hardly see Mori, Hunny, Kyoya and Tamaki from now on but at least, when she wanted to hear about the on-goings of the Host Club, she still had those evil two. The truth is, she won't be seeing much of the things she got used to.

Haruhi sat up in her bed, thinking of all the things that she was going to do once she will start in the Black Magic Club. On the brighter side of it, Nekozawa and Kirimi were not as annoying as Tamaki and the twins. It was also good that from now on, there was no one who would charge her of expenses. Most of all, she will be paying off her debt.

But still, she missed those times being in the Host Club.

_Maybe it's going to be fun being in the Black Magic Club and its not like I won't be seeing them forever. I mean, I could still hang-out with them during my free time. _She reasoned.

But still, she could not help thinking about their reactions. It seems to be that they were mad. She will have to apologize to them. This was her decision anyway and they should respect that. Like it or not.

"I think I made the right thing." she said after thinking. "How different could this be?" she thought about all the good things there were being in the Black Magic Club. "Besides, there's no turning back if the exchange is this big." She told herself as she went to sleep again.

* * *

"Haruhi-kun, I heard that you joined the Black Magic Club. Is that true?" one of Haruhi's classmates asked her the next day as Haruhi entered their classroom. Almost all the girls were looking at Haruhi like she was the biggest celebrity that day. The rumors about Haruhi joining Nekozawa's Club had spread like a virus that even Haruhi could not believe how it fast it had spread.

Haruhi paused when she was about to get her book from her bag. Was it right to tell other people about her temporary disconnection from the Host Club? She considered it for a moment. Maybe it was right to tell the truth, but not the whole part of it.

"Hai." she simply replied.

"Oh. But are you still a member of the Host Club?"

"Hai." Haruhi replied.

"So, that won't make you attend the Host Club everyday, right?"

"And you won't be able to entertain your usual guests from now on right?"

"Hai, that's true."

Haruhi looked around and saw that it was the twins, approaching their seats, who said that.

Haruhi smiled at them. "Hikaru. Kaoru." She felt happy to see her best friends but she became sad since she had hurt them by leaving the Host Club temporarily for now. She expected them to be mad at her, shouting words like "How could you do this?" "Are you insane?" But then, the twins just smiled at her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Haruhi." The twins greeted in chorus, hugging Haruhi.

"N-Nani?" Haruhi asked when the twins let go of her and sat down beside her. "You're not mad at me?" Haruhi looked at them hardly. "You're not going to tell me that I-I was such an idiot for m-making t-this mistake? You guys are not mad at me?" she asked again.

"Mad?" Hikaru asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi looked at them, her eyebrows ceasing in confusion. "Well, I uh – "

Haruhi was cut off since their teacher finally arrived. She will have to find out about this behavior. She smiled back at the twins who were smiling at her.

_I'll have to figure this out._ Haruhi thought.

* * *

Haruhi was not able to concentrate in all the lessons she had that day. There were lots of things going on in her mind. She was so curious of the twins' unexpected behavior. How come they just acted like that? Like she never left them to leave them for good?

The question was, were Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori had the same reaction as the twins?

With her hood on, Haruhi hurried up the stairs going to the corridor leading to the Third Music Room.

"They are going to toast me since I'm late again." she told herself but then,

"Oh. I was not supposed to join any activities in the Host Club for now." Haruhi realized.

Still, she wanted to visit them. She finally arrived in the Music Room and opened the door.

Tamaki was there, entertaining his usual guests. Kyoya was indorsing the newest issue of the Host Club magazine. Mori was silently watching Hunny who was having a tea party with his guests. Lastly, the twins were playing their game called which one is Hikaru and Kaoru game.

Haruhi was glued to the floor until the Host Club noticed her presence.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called her.

"Haruhi!"

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi found herself being dragged inside the Music Room. Still with her hood on, she lowered her head as much as she could as they let her sit on the sofa.

"I'm sorry my ladies but the Host Club will have a very urgent meeting now. We are sorry." Haruhi heard Kyoya speak.

"Kyoya-sempai." The girls sadly said, wanting to spend a little time with the beautiful boys.

"Don't worry; we'll make it up to you."

"No, Kyoya-sempai. I'm just here on a visit. I'm not supposed to stay here for a very long time." Haruhi told them.

Having made the customers out of the Music Room, Kyoya simply gave Haruhi a don't-even-argue-about-it-since-you-just-lost-us-a-big-amount-of-money look. Haruhi nodded immediately, afraid that Kyoya might add another hundred on her debt.

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

"I-I just came here to ask something." Haruhi hesitated. But her visit would be futile if she didn't ask them. "A-Are you m-mad at me?"

"Mad?" the Host Club asked in unison, except for Kyoya.

"We are not mad Haru-chan!" Hunny said. "It's true."

"Hai." Mori agreed.

"Oh." and since she could not believe it, she smiled at them.

"Renge-chan!"

Haruhi looked and saw that Renge was also there, sitting beside Hunny.

"Do you want to eat my chocolate cake?" Hunny asked Renge, not even bothering to invite Haruhi. The cute boy peered at Haruhi at the corner of his eyes.

**[Start of Reverse Psychology plan]**

Haruhi looked around once more and saw Tamaki and Kyoya talking while Hunny, Mori and Renge were eating. Suddenly, she noticed the twins' absence.

_Where are those two again?_ Haruhi thought.

"So, Haruhi. How is it being in the Black Magic Club?" Kyoya asked her, shifting his glasses.

Haruhi turned to Kyoya. "I uh, I was supposed to start today." she replied, looking down to hide her face from view.

"I think, it's really great that you are in that club. You get to learn all those scary magic and voodoo magic." Tamaki said as he stroked his blond hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be a lot of work." Haruhi admitted. Then, she looked at him. "What do you mean it's great? Don't you think that I have done a humongous mistake? A-As your daughter for a figure-head, d-don't you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"I don't think you have done the wrong thing Haruhi. I greatly respect your decision.I really think it's great that you joined that club." Tamaki replied.

**[Reverse Psychology plan on the move]**

"We told you Haruhi, we're not mad at you." The twins suddenly said.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. "W-Well, I really thought you were. Anyway, where were you?"

"We went to the cupboard to get cookies." the twins said as they put down a big bowl of cookies. They then sat down beside Renge who was playing with her game boy.

**[Going to Reverse Psychology mode]**

It was getting really weird. First, the Host Club was subconsciously ignoring her. Second, Tamaki did not call her daughter, yet. Third, Hunny used to invite Haruhi to eat his cakes but did not bother to since she came in. Lastly, why were the twins preparing cookies?

"Renge-chan." Hikaru said as he held up Renge's chin. Hikaru was biting a cookie in his mouth when he suddenly directed the cookie in Renge's mouth.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Hikaru, can't you even do it properly?" Kaoru asked as he licked the cookie crumbs on Renge's cheeks.

Renge's face meanwhile was blank. She was neither shocked nor happy about it.

Haruhi was too shocked to move. So it looked like this when the twins were doing it to her. But what was their motive?

"Haruhi." Hikaru turned to the shock-stricken Haruhi. "How was the Black Magic Club?"

"I'm sure it's cool." Kaoru added.

"I-I what?!" Haruhi asked, still shocked at what happened. "I-I thought being in that club was a terrible idea?"

"We changed our mind." The twins replied.

"Y-You did?"

"Hai. We thought that it's probably better for us to have some distance."

_Distance? The twins love to torture me and they just love being away from me?_

"We're not going to have that much of what you call distance." she told them.

"With you not being in the Host Club all the time." the twins shrugged.

"Well, I could help you with your lessons." Haruhi offered. "That way, we could lessen that distance."

"Haruhi, aren't you late already for the Black Magic Club?" Kyoya asked her.

"Oh. Right." Haruhi stood up to leave. Haruhi still wanted to hang-out with them but she would be late for the Black Magic Club. Why did she even bother to come here when she knew that it would hurt her?

Haruhi looked them. "Bye." She bade to them.

They waved back at her then she went out of the room.

"Damn I hate this idea." Renge suddenly spoke.

The Host Club just looked at Renge with winning faces. "Nice acting Renge."

Renge would not have joined this mission of bringing Haruhi back to the Host Club but then she was forced to since it was also her concern, as the manager of the Host Club, about the members' welfare. She just wiped the last remnants of the twins' act on her. "I just hope you're right about this.

* * *

**darthvader17:** weeeeeeeee! i'm done. i'm so sorry for the late update. school is such a kick in the ass. GRRRRR! hope I improved. but if I didn't, oh well, what can i say, maybe being an author is not the right path for me. haha! what a drama queen. anyway, please review! thanks a lot! hope you liked the chapter =]


	7. chapter 6

**darthvader17:** weeeeee! haha! i'm back again! haha! anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed..

**lAnalAne17! **haha! thanks a lot for reviewing. =]

**Kelii-chan**. THANKS for the review.

**ruff1298**. first, i wanna thank you for accepting me as your mentee. your tips are really something to learn from and something worth to be remembered for the future. I know i'm not improving but still, i hope that you'll just accept what kind of author i am. if i'm the kind of author who lack content and emphasis and all those things i'm missing, i hope you won't be mad if i'm that because this is just how I write. THANKS again for the useful tips. you really are a good mentor and i'm sorry if i'm such a hard-headed mentee. maybe i just can't get to your expectations. thanks again!=]

**chibisuke07**.. thanks my friend! hahaha!!!

thanks for the compliment **Pipin33**!

**kaminariyoru**.. thanks! =)

please review everyone. sorry for the late update. here is chapter 6 :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - evil witch  
**

"Nekozawa-sempai.." a group of people were sticking so close to each other as they all entered the abandoned Chemistry Lab where the Black Magic Club was.

Ever since Haruhi joined Nekozawa's club, guests were starting to visit the Black Magic Club. To Haruhi's delight, Nekozawa took pity on her and instead of convincing people to join them, she would just have to bring in 150 guests and the money was hers. All in all, she had 115 guests to go since she brought in 35 guests that day.

* * *

"What brought this change Nekozawa-sempai?" Haruhi asked the hooded guy as she put on the cloak a while ago. "It's not that I'm sad about it but I was just wondering why."

Nekozawa, who was playing with his Belzenef, turned to Haruhi and answered. "Kirimi says it might be difficult for starters like you to convince people and entice them into the arts of Black Magic." he let out a cackle. "But don't worry about it. We won't change the reward money. But instead of 100, I'll increase it to 150. You're okay with it, right?"

Haruhi could not believe what she heard. Now, things were going to be much easier! "Hai!" she said happily.

* * *

"This way, my guests." Haruhi heard Nekozawa as he led their guests to where he kept the voodoo dolls.

The darkness of the room was something that the guests, who were mostly composed of 10th graders, couldn't take a lot. They were searching for something terrifying, like a hand grappling them to death, human skulls hanging above them and even coffins that would suck them in any moment.

But even though these sights were not there, they were intimidated by the statues and dolls that seem to be looking at them.

Haruhi was standing outside the Chemistry Lab and was wearing the same cloak Nekozawa and Kirimi had. Every now and then, she would peek inside the classroom to see what was happening to the guests that she just brought that day.

Inspite of the good news she got that day, the Host Club was still bothering her mind. _What's wrong with them?_ Haruhi thought. Things had gone weirder and weirder since she joined the Black Magic Club. The Host Club was not in their selves anymore. First of all, Tamaki was not being stupid about being his father. Second, the twins were playing tricks on Renge. Third, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were ignoring her, though it wasn't quite obvious.

So, what was the reason behind all these craziness? Haruhi expected to find the answer since she had known the Host Club and her friends' traits and personalities, having unveiled the masks that they have put up to cover their true identities, but this one had been such a bugger.

_If they were really ignoring me, could it be that they were just pretending not to be mad at me?_

"Is that a voodoo doll you are holding?"

Haruhi turned and saw that it was a boy in middle-school uniform who asked her. The boy was looking at Haruhi's white Belzenef that she just got that day.

"Hai." She replied to the boy. "This doll has magical powers," she said as she leaned closer to the boy, talking to him in a whisper. "Would you like to know what powers this doll has?"

"Nah." The boy waved his hand. "I know that voodoo dolls are not true. There is no such thing as magic."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "You mean, magic is not real?"

"Yeah." The boy replied.

Haruhi thought about what the boy said. She looked at him when she remembered what Tamaki told him about convincing guests, adult or young. After all, her task was to bring in guests and there was one here. She will have to convince this little boy.

"Are you sure that there is no such thing as Black Magic?" she asked him.

"Well," the boy said as he was thinking about what Haruhi asked. "If you can convince me that there is such thing as Black Magic, I might be interested in this club."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Okay then." she said as she thought of ways to convince him, and then, she stumbled upon one of Tamaki's experiences.

"Have you heard about how Tamaki Suoh was cursed by Nekozawa-sempai when he accidentally stepped on Nekozawa's Belzenef?" Haruhi told him in a whisper so as to add an eerie effect.

"Tamaki Suoh?" the boy repeated. "The Superintendent's son?"

"Hai." Haruhi replied. "He was walking one day when he did not notice that Nekozawa's Belzenef was lying on the floor and he accidentally stepped on it."

The boy was listening intently to Haruhi and this interested him. "Then? What happened?"

"What happened next was Tamaki-sempai's worst nightmare." Haruhi said. "He thought that Nekozawa-sempai did not see him but in truth, Nekozawa-sempai did." she paused then went on. "Tamaki-sempai had a test that day and then, when he took his test, his test papers had this different language and apparently, they seem to be bad spells. His legs became heavy and he was so tired that he felt like he was dying."

The boy was suddenly hugging himself. "R-Really?"

"Hai." Haruhi replied and she moved her Belzenef closer to the boy. "Nekozawa-sempai doesn't want to show his powers too much but then, when it comes to his Belzenef, he would curse anyone who brings harm to it."

"S-So, that doll has powers too?" the boy asked her, eyeing the doll like it was a jinx to him.

"Oh yes. I could show you all the different dolls inside."

The boy peeked inside the room and looked at Haruhi again. "What was Nekozawa-sempai's reaction to that? I'm sure he was contented."

"He wasn't just contented." Haruhi told him

Meanwhile, two boys were going their way to the Black Magic Club.

"I'm sure, Haru-chan would be happy when she finds out that we are going to visit her, Takashi!" the bunny boy told Mori as they descended down the stairs towards the abandoned classroom of the Black Magic Club.

"Hai." Mori simply replied and added a smile.

The boys were on Tamaki's orders, to see if Haruhi was doing fine when an unexpected sight met them.

When Hunny and Mori reached the end of the stairs, they saw Haruhi who was cackling in an evil manner, her left hand carrying a Belzenef, while a boy in middle-school uniform was trembling in horror.

Hunny and Mori gasped. To them, Haruhi looked like an evil witch in those terror movies. What made her so much convincing was that, she was holding a Belzenef.

"H-Haru-chan!" Hunny cried. "What's wrong with Haru-chan?"

Hunny and Mori were glued to the floor. Then, Haruhi stopped cackling and led the boy inside the room.

"Takashi, we should tell Tama-chan." Hunny finally said as he pulled Mori with him.

"So, how was Haruhi Hani-sempai?" Tamaki stood up from his seat and asked when the two boys entered the Music Room. The Host Club had to finish entertaining their guests early so as to find out about Haruhi.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan is being controlled by Nekozawa!"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki and the twins screeched. "C-Controlled?!"

"Hai." Hunny replied as he tried to catch his breath. "Haru-chan was cackling so hard, she looked like an evil witch, right Takashi?" he turned to Mori.

"Hai." Mori answered.

"We have to save Haruhi from Nekozawa's evil clutches! We should not let Haruhi be under his spell forever!" Tamaki cried out

"Hai!" the twins exclaimed.

"Come on my disciples! Haruhi awaits our rescue!" Tamaki told them.

Then, they all went out of the Music Room to save their Haruhi.

* * *

**darthvader17**: i hope this wasn't such a boring chapter (since it was sort of boring for me). i didn't know what will happen next to Haruhi and her lot that's why i wasn't able to update in time. just to tell you that maybe i can update chapter 7 sometime in January since i can hardly solo the PC at home. so sorry. =( anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please click on that green button! haha!


	8. chapter 7

**darthvader17:** whew! Its been a long time since I got back here.. HAHA! Well, it wasn't that I was always busy with school (we just had our Major exams and thank God I got through it.. HAHA!).. I actually didn't know how to end this story! Really. I'd been asking a lot of my friends to help me come up with a blastful ending but they didn't have any ideas. Oh well, I just have to put this up after a couple of months of waiting.. I just hope that you'll like the ending and don't forget to leave a review! =]

**lAnalAne17, lulu halulu, i-heart-kaoru, chibisuke07, ruff1298, kaminariyoru, Sergeant LemoOon, Kelii-chan**, **Pipin33****, Ninja Shen, BunnyRabbitofDoom, superkim111, bloodyhell95, Stefy Golightly,**** and krystal**.. THANKS for reviewing and reading this story! you guys are the best.. HAHA! =D

please review everyone. I'm so sorry for the late update. (my brain hasn't been functioning well lately.. I dunno why.. maybe it still has the hang of our exams.. HAHA!) I hope you'll like this. THANKS again and more power to us all! here is chapter 7 :)

oh yeah, don't forget to click on that green button! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Set-Up**

"Hani-sempai. You said that you saw Haruhi behaving in a weird way? You're really sure that she has been possessed of some sort?" Tamaki asked as he and the Host Club were running down the steps to the Chemistry Lab.

"I-I think so Tama-chan." Hunny replied nervously. "I mean, Haru-chan was behaving weird since she was cackling and - and, there was this little boy who was shaking."

The Host Club finally reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped as they looked at the hallway that will lead them to Haruhi.

"Time is running out." Tamaki told them. "If Haruhi was indeed possessed or not, we should check it out. Bust in or something."

"But Milord, what if we were wrong?" Hikaru asked. "What if Hani-sempai got the wrong impression? What if this was just a misunderstanding?"

"You're right." Kaoru agreed. "It's not likely that Haruhi will be possessed by some sort of voodoo doll."

"But that's my point." Tamaki screeched. "You do remember how Nekozawa cursed me to death just because I stepped on that Belzenef!"

They were still standing in the hallway, thinking about how they were going to solve this matter. Tamaki was anxious to go but the Host Club think that they should think this through.

"Okay. We won't bust in conspicuously. We will just have to make sure and find out if Haruhi is really in danger." Tamaki told them as he paced.

The Host Club nodded.

"If it goes to the worst case scenario….."

"We'll just have to tackle Nekozawa." Hikaru finished.

"NO! NO!" Tamaki conflicted. He was still scared nuts if they were going to touch Nekozawa.

"But I thought you would do anything for your daughter?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"I was expecting that the milord would do stupid things at times like this." Kaoru whispered to his brother.

"Look." Kyoya told them. "We will just have to go in there and ask politely."

"Kyo-chan is right!" Hunny said.

"Okay. But if it gets out of hand…."

"We all know what to do Tamaki-sempai." Hikaru said. "If Haruhi is that important to you, she's as important to you as to us."

"Hai." Mori agreed.

"Okay." Tamaki said.

The Host Club began walking toward the Chemistry Lab when all of a sudden, they heard people screaming from the room.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he and the Host Club ran toward the door.

BANG!

It was dark when the Host Club entered the room. A group of people who were huddled together around a TV looked around to see the new commotion. Girls were gasping at the sight of the Host Club charging in.

Desperate to find her, the Host Club looked around for Haruhi and found her at the other side of the room, stirring something in a cauldron.

The Host Club gasped at the sight.

"Nekozawa you baka!!" Tamaki ran to Nekozawa who was at a table with Kirimi.

The siblings looked up and saw Tamaki charging towards them. Just when Tamaki was about to reach Nekozawa, Tamaki was stopped by Haruhi who came in time.

"Tamaki-sempai?! What are you doing here?!" Haruhi asked.

"Nekozawa-sempai! How could you do that to Haruhi!" the twins cried out and stopped dead when they saw Haruhi, holding off the frozen Tamaki.

Hunny and Mori were also confused at the new sight.

Kyoya forced the other people inside the room to go out and told them that they had an urgent meeting. The people just followed, muttering curses under their breaths. The girls were sure that what happened there would be something to look at.

"G-Guys?" Haruhi asked them, still holding the shocked Tamaki. "What's going on here?"

"H-Haruhi?" the twins approached her. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Why won't I be?" she replied. "This is really confusing. Why are you charging here like that?"

Nekozawa and Kirimi were also shocked at the scenario.

It got really quiet. The Host Club waited for Haruhi to start muttering curses at them but she just looked at them like they were break dancing.

"What is going on here?!" Haruhi bellowed.

Hunny approached Haruhi and gazed at her. "Haru-chan? Are you possessed or something?"

Haruhi was taken off guard. She dropped Tamaki who got back to his senses and clutched Nekozawa. Kirimi shouted "Onii-chan!"

"What have you done to her?!" Tamaki shook Nekozawa who was smiling at him.

"WHAT?! You guys think I am possessed?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Uh-oh." the twins whispered to themselves.

"H-Haru-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Hunny asked her.

"W-Why won't I be okay?! You really think I am possessed?! Where is this crack-up story from?!"

The Host Club looked at Haruhi with wide eyes. Tamaki dropped Nekozawa and held Haruhi.

"Y-You are not possessed?"

"What is wrong with you? I'm not possessed! If you are here to ruin my membership of the Black Magic Club, you can go now. How could you say such thing in front of Nekozawa-sempai!" Haruhi told them.

"We were just concerned Haruhi." Hikaru told her. "Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai came here to visit you when they saw you behaving in an odd way. We thought you were possesed."

"We came to make sure that it was true when we found you stirring something in that cauldron." Kaoru said as he pointed at the cauldron.

"But this is all just a mistake." Kirimi told them. "Haruhi was not possessed. She was not engulfed by the Balck Magic. What she was mixing in that cauldron was something for the guests to drink. We were having a marathon of those scary movies when Onii-chan told Haruhi to prepare something for the guests."

"So that explained the screaming we heard a while ago." Hikaru said to himself.

"Actually, I have something to explain to everyone." Nekozawa told them as he sat down.

"Kyoya? Why won't you begin the story?" Nekozawa said as he winked at Kyoya.

Kyoya?!

"Well, I am glad that all went according to what we planned, Nekozawa." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses. "You see, Nekozawa and I had a little agreement."

"It was all business. I agreed to let him borrow Haruhi for a while. If Haruhi was to join the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa's club would gain people's interest. As what I told you, Haruhi is that influential. I wasn't shocked that after Haruhi's membership, a lot of people were interested in this club."

"In return," Nekozawa said. "I would give Kyoya all the necessary things that he will need for the upcoming Halloween cosplay, without me charging him of expenses. Completely free, in other words."

Kyoya nodded. "I didn't expect that it would come to this. But of course, I prepared myself. I knew that Tamaki's over-reaction would take over." Kyoya sighed. "It wasn't in my plan to explain the situation this early."

All of them had their mouths hanging open, except for Kyoya and Nekozawa.

The twins gulped. "So, this was all business?"

"Hai." Kyoya and Nekozawa nodded.

Then, the Host Club went back to the Music Room while carrying the whimpering Tamaki.

"Onii-chan?" Kirimi said to his brother.

"It was worth it Kirimi. I'm sure Haruhi-kun missed being a host and i'm fine with the way things were before she joined us." Nekozawa said as he grinned. "At least, we got ourselves and the Black Magic Club into the Ouran publication, right?"

* * *

"Mom! How could you do this?" Tamaki asked. "You could have at least told me."

The Host Club was gathered around and was sitting on the sofa. Haruhi was in the kitchen to get them some snacks.

"Take it down Dad." Kyoya told him. "If I told you about the plan, would you be convincing enough? I was also having fun tricking you."

_Ah, Kyoya-sempai. If you weren't the one handling the financial business of the Host Club, and also not the one looking at my debt records, I would've killed you already._ Haruhi thought as she put the big bowl of cookies and sat down beside the twins.

"Come on milord, you gotta admit, Kyoya-sempai was so cool having to set you up, being his best buddy." _And also, he joined us in this set-up._ Hikaru thought. "Kyoya-sempai is such a genius." he said.

"COOL?! That was cool?!" Tamaki yelled. "Mom is not doing that stuff again!"

"Hahaha! Tama-chan was really scared when he thought that Haru-chan was possessed." Hunny said.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"But, what if Haruhi was really possessed?" Kaoru asked.

All of them fell silent.

"Now that would be fun." Haruhi told them as she got out the white voodoo doll and placed it on her right hand. "Don't you think Tamaki-sempai would love to experience having been cursed again?"

"Noooooooooooooo!!! Tamaki shouted as he ran away from Haruhi who started chasing him around the Music Room.

* * *

**darthvader17**: THANKS to everyone who went up all this way for Haruhi and her lot. I'm really happy that some people liked this and bothered to leave reviews behind.. I hope you liked the way how I ended this story.. HAHA! I just came up with this ending when I finally got to update this.. My head is really not in the mood to update but I was so determined to finish this.. HAHA! Oh well, I hope this wasn't mediocre enough for you to say "I regretted waiting for a couple of months for the ending and this is how the author would end it?!" HAHA!. anyway, thanks again and I hope that you'll read my other stories and my other upcoming stories.. HAHA!! THANKS again! and bye for now.. I know i'll be back here with another story and i'll try to remember your wonderful tips you've given me.. haha!

_so, aalis muna ako at sana magkikita tayong lahat ulit!_ =] :D


End file.
